


turn your face towards the sun and the shadows will fall behind you

by rissalaroo



Series: aralas oneshots [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot, Vignette, no beta because i finished it about 2 minutes ago and felt like posting, so we die like men i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissalaroo/pseuds/rissalaroo
Summary: These were the days where he felt like the luckiest man in Middle Earth; lazy mornings like this were what he lived for. He drank in the sweet sensation of the comfortable bed, warm morning light, and quiet stillness, his legs tangled with the elf’s beside him.





	turn your face towards the sun and the shadows will fall behind you

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! it's rissa here, and i'm back on my bullshit. i procrastinated the math homework that i should be doing with this fic. enjoy!

Aragorn admired the sleeping form of his lover sprawled beside him, half-covered with the bedsheets. He propped himself up on one elbow, the golden morning light streaming in past the thin curtains, illuminating pale golden hair, still mussed with sleep. Aragorn ran his fingers gently through his lover’s hair, silky blonde locks spilling through his fingers.

 

He smiled softly. These were the days where he felt like the luckiest man in Middle Earth; lazy mornings like this were what he lived for. He drank in the sweet sensation of the comfortable bed, warm morning light, and quiet stillness, his legs tangled with the elf’s beside him. He brushed hair gently out of his lover’s eyes, and felt the elf stir below his gentle fingertips.

 

Blue eyes still heavy from sleep blu=inked open, and he whispered, “Aragorn?” in a voice still raspy with sleep.

 

“Rise and shine, Legolas, my love,” Aragorn whispered softly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on Legolas’s brow. “It is already mid morning, and despite how I long to lay here forever, I am the king of Gondor.” Legolas groaned softly, burying his face into the pillow. 

 

“Getting up is such a chore.” Came the muffled reply. Aragorn tapped the tip of a pointed ear where it protruded from blonde hair. The elf didn’t budge.

 

“You’ll have to move eventually,” Aragorn said, amused. “I will get up as well.”

 

Legolas shifted, grasping onto Aragorn’s arm and clinging. “Nay, you cannot leave, you are my heat source,” he protested sleepily.

 

The king smiled as he extracted himself from his lover’s grip, pushing himself fully upright in bed. The covers shifted, revealing his bare chest. He kissed Legolas’s hand before he pushed himself off the bed, stretching, and went to change from the trousers he’d slept in into fresh clothing. 

 

Legolas turned, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. “You are cruel,” he called to Aragorn with no real malice in his voice, “For abandoning your poor, cold lover alone in the bed, wishing only for you beside him.”

 

Aragorn snorted with laughter as he poked his head around the corner that separated the bedroom from his wardrobe. “Cruel? I beg to differ. My love, you are the one waxing poetic about your own laziness and unwillingness to leave the bed.”

 

Legolas grumbled. “I suppose you are not wrong, but I still wish I could lie here forever.” He tossed back the covers, sat up, and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. 

 

Aragorn made his way back into the bedroom as Legolas walked towards the wardrobe, presumably to dress as well and Legolas absentmindedly kissed his cheek. Aragorn stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm, and the elf turned to meet his eyes. He rested his hands gently on Legolas’s hips, and in return Legolas looped his arms around Aragorn’s neck.

 

“I love you so, su much,” Aragorn whispered softly. “I thank every being out there that you are still with me today. That we both survived our quest.” 

 

“I know,” Legolas whispered, and pressed his lips to Aragorn’s briefly. “I love you more than you can ever know. I know not what I’d do without you.”

 

“Then it is good that we are here together, Aragorn said wryly, pressing his forehead to Legolas’s. 

 

“Indeed it is,” Legolas murmured in reply, resting his head against his lover’s, his fingers entangling in Aragorn’s wavy locks as he kissed Aragorn again, the mid morning sun washing their love in golden light.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that comments and kudos are what i live on!! any would be appreciated :) 
> 
> i'll have another one of these out soon; i'm hoping to make these little oneshots into a series.


End file.
